Castings
by Theresa471
Summary: Castings Taking place months after My Struggles Two. Mulder & Scully are asked to investigate a large mold casting found at the airport main terminal warehouse.
1. Chapter 1

Summary Months later after the end of season ten of My Struggles Two. Scully and Mulder are asked to investigate a new X Files case.

Finding a casting of a foorprint outside of an warehouse holding secrets.

Castings. X Files Story

"How could you do this Mulder?" She asked having given the information to A.D. Skinner in regard to the latest X-files. She wasn't ready to hand in her report. Since everything was non relative to what they had to find.

When Skinner had called them into his office a week ago to check out a mold casting found behind a warehouse. Just outside of Washington, D.C. airport main terminal area. A half mile down the road.

It was found accidently by one of the security guards. Having been running rounds of the outside grounds. It was late at night.

When the guard searching with his flash light. Noticing something on the ground behind the back. It was a strange foot casting. Much bigger in size to tell on whether it was a human or animal.

When he had called his security supervisor. He had called in a special investigation team to find out. With sending the casting sample to the F.B.I. main lab to figure it out. But they weren't able to at this point.

It was why Agents Dana Scully & Fox Mulder were called in on the case.

Meeting...A.D. Skinner's office.

When Scully & Mulder had gotten the call to come to the J. Edgar Hoover building for a meeting.

They had just gotten up from a late night evening out together as husband & wife. They had gone out to dinner instead of cooking at his house or the apartment. Lately they had been spending a great deal of time at his house. With the both of them feeling more emotional secured. Instead of being in the city. Along with the heat & humidity being towards the end of July. It would be much cooler for where his house is located over all.

Having to be around 8.30 A.M. when A.D. Skinner had decided to call them. After just arriving into the office himself. Along with receiving the report from the lab. He really couldn't understand it. What the results had meant to him or anyone else.

He was worried. He's always has over the years. He needed a break after all this time. But as yet, he's not been able to do it with so many in the inner circle watching his every movements.

His secretary had come into the office. She was mostly late due to an accident down the street. The traffic jammed having to be stop & go for the moment. She was able to explain this to her boss. Though he had asked on whether she was able to see Dana Scully or Fox Mulder during her travels.

She had said no to him. Before putting all of her belongings away, before starting her day's work.

"You stupid fool!; How could you leave that foot print Damien? When you knew very well the authorities would be able to find it any way."

"I realize that Albert. But getting those pictures inside the warehouse was more important for the organization. I just hope to god the military will be able to move those containers soon before they are found. Or we will be in trouble." He says to his supervisor.

Albert was livid. He needed to smoke right now. However it wasn't possible with the main officers in charge. Would be coming back to remove the containers with the remains of the aliens found dead on that ship found in the mountains in Cole Brook, Maine once again.

Chapter two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Castings

Since the military had moved the container holding the remains of the alien corpse. For what ever reason they decided to bring it back to Washington, D.C. area.

For those thinking it was feasible to find out further. Why they were here in the first place.

When the last attack by the alien conspiracy just about wiped out everyone with the virus. Until Dana Scully and others working for the F.B.I. Were able to find a cure with filtering her blood and others having the antibodies with-in her blood stream.

It was hard for everyone left alive. Would be able to completely understand these facts. But then again, it was C.G. Spender having to be behind the entire operation.

He was trying to restart up the entire program. With the new improved super humans. But as yet haven't been able to control certain elements with-in their body structure.

But as for himself. He's dying. Or has died many times over.

No one knew for sure. If this was truly him. Or a replica of his body. Even though his soul would of been else where ready to be exposed.

And when the remaining members of the Consortium had found a new alien race had arrived on Earth. They wanted in on a piece of the action. Needing to be a part of their plan.

No matter just long it may take.

The Consortium, a race of middle-aged men who dwell in that skid of a cavern. And when they had gotten the latest report. Jonas became concern at this turn of events. Being in charge/chief of the Elders.

His main business Telemarketing & communications control for Nasa and one other private group. He's able with his power.

Would know just what comes & goes for the general area for Earth's orbit.

When he was told of the crash in Cole Brook, Maine. It had given him the chance.

Any hopes was up to his connections to forged ahead with the operation. However when Jonas later is advised of the screw-up with his own men leaving evidence behind with the casting.

He is none too pleased about the turn of events


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Castings

It's been one of those days. When everything just doesn't seem right with the world. Today having to be stuck in a traffic jam. Only made things much worst with Fox Mulder & Scully.

Mulder had called A.D. Skinner's office. Letting him know they would be late for the meeting. With an accident having to hold up with everyone moving on the road.

"Will you please relax Mulder. Skinner knows all about the traffic. He won't be going any where to tell us what is up with the new X-files case." She said with looking out the window. Seeing the cars were starting to move finally.

While the fire department, police and ambulance were able to remove the ones inside of the taxi,  
having slammed into another vehicle going too fast. While heading to pick up another passenger else where in the city.

"I realized it, Dana. Just mostly anxious to get started with what ever is going on for my own taste." He says before moving off slowly finally reaching the area of the J. Edger Hoover under ground parking lot. Now he needed to find a spot close to the elevator to head up stairs to his office.

Mulder & Scully walked in the elevator and into Skinner's inner office and repressed a shivered. This is not good to be feeling this way. Mulder thinking to himself.

When they arrived. Skinner having to be waiting for them.

So. Here they were finally. No one around but him. Since it was past four o' clock already.

"In my office now." Mulder took a deep deep, unconscious breath, and walked behind Skinner through his door to be seated.

A.D. Skinner goes to sit down behind his desk. Taking out the file having to be in the top draw. It was at this point.

Skinner handed the file to both of his agents.

At first neither say a word. Before continuing on with reading the file. While Dana Scully looking at the photo of the casting, found at the airport main terminal warehouse.

Mulder nodded over with the restraining hand, eyes wide and dark. He knew the file had peaked his interest.

Skinner nodded satisfaction, then dropped his hand and moved towards his agents.

"We have a situation here that needs investigating. We need answers on why this is happening. And it's your job on whether the "Old Consortium" is not directly involved."

Mulder & Scully were momentarily surprised with Skinner's choice of words. He was again putting himself on the line with his job with the F.B.I.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Castings

"This can't be possible." Mulder says to Skinner. "Why would the Consortium wanting to be involved after what Spender had done to them in the past?" He asked with concern.

Skinner was getting frustrated with all this. They were back to square one. "It's your job to find out Mulder why? But at least we have your son involved and his rebels.

"I know. However it was those same exact people having used their tests on him years ago to accelerate his aging process from 15 to 23. And now he's using that advantage to fight them out in space."

"When was the last time you heard from him ,Mulder. Other than when he had picked us all up from the harbor waters of the light house you purchase months ago?" He asked wiping his glasses with a tissue from his desk.

"It's been a few months. Even though I still have the special communications device. When ever I do need him to help us out." Looking over at Scully having been really quiet during the entire exchange with the two.

"Any rate Mulder. I need you and Scully to investigate the warehouse. No doubt all of the evidence has been removed to cover their tracks." Taking the pitcher of water on the side of his desk. His throat having to be parched all of a sudden.

Taking a sip before he continues on with the meeting. "If you need help. You can always take along agent Doggett with you, since I have Monica on special assignment for the moment."

Scully looks up from rereading the file once again. "Sir, just how is Monica anyway after all this time. Having been infected from the virus just like Mulder?"

"She's fine Agent Scully. With the vaccine, she was able to recover quickly just like all of the others. Including myself." He replied in a softer tone of voice.

"I will call agent Doggett. When we are done here. Maybe he will be able to come up with a further idea to get into the warehouse. With out giving ourselves away."

"Now we are getting some where Mulder. Do it swiftly before it's to late." Making the suggested before moving up from his sit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Castings

"This is serious Scully. We can't let this happen again with the consortium trying to start up the project once more." Mulder interrupting Scully's train of thoughts.

They are inside the elevator to head back down.

But this time to the X-Files office to pick up a few items before leaving. Mulder had already called agent John Doggett leaving a voice mail. No doubt busy in the field without having to check with his text messages.

Incredulously Mulder needed to be moving along quickly. After what A.D. Skinner had said about moving out the evidence. He needed to start moving into the warehouse's direction.

Otherwise there was nothing else to do but wait it out at this point.

"I realize Mulder. But we just can't run inside the warehouse without having to be caught. We need to advise a plan for every thing. What happens if it does turn out the aliens just might be involved, and it could be some sort of a trap?" She implied with her anaesthetic truthfulness.

Mulder had to think long and hard on the question before answering. "If your trying to change my mind Dana, I am still going. And besides with Doggett with me. It's a good chance things won't go awry with him with me."

"And what about me. I need to find a base point with all this?" She looked on with rebellion with her actions knowing full well what could happen. "And besides I still have a certain bounty hunter to be reckon with after the last encounter at our house."

He goes to take her into his arms for emotional comfort,  
along with a soft gentle kiss onto her lips. It wasn't long.

But it would be enough for now. For when they were alone in the privacy of their home. Once this case is over with.

This all depends on what they will find inside and out of the warehouse.

It was at that particular moment when Mulder's cell phone had gone off. It was a text message from agent John Doggett.

He had said in the text. He will be meeting the two agents at the X-Files office in 15 minutes to discuss a plan confirming.

Along with the latest info having been received from an insider of his. Having been connected with the Old Consortium. Until he/she had gone into hiding until now...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixth Castings

Jonas the Chief Elder of the Consortium. Having to be sitting in his office. Looking out the window wondering what was happening at the warehouse. No one had called him for the last few hours.

In-light of the recent chain of events. He needed to be kept up to date, despite the number of messages from his other businesses. Having to be pushed to the side for now.

No word on whether Agent Fox Mulder & Dana Scully would be approaching the warehouse in Washington, D.C.

With orders from A.D. Skinner. And from inside sources,  
special agent John Doggett would be brought into the case.

Since his many dealings with C.G. Spender, bounty hunter and the old foes now dead as with Krycek. Stone cold dead for years.

Jonas sat down on his chair waiting...

It has started all of a sudden to rain. He's freezing cold at the sudden change of the weather. John Doggett having arrived at the J. Edgar Hoover building after running down a lead.

It was a good thing. He made it into the under ground parking lot. He has always hated these types of rain storms. It can do more damage than good. When it strikes quickly. Just like himself. He doesn't want to be a failure. And be endangered once again.

It was bad enough his partner/wife Monica had almost died at the hands of C.G. Spender trying to make a point with her.

However with help from an allied. She was rescued. Along with being given the vaccine to save her life. For which he was in debt to have her back again and alive. Currently she is on special assignment for the director of the F.B.I.

Doggett finding his parking spot near the elevator. He grabbed the vanilla package with satellite photos and other info. Mostly plans of the warehouse. He walks into the elevator taking it to the ground basement level. And to head in over to the X-Files department Fox Mulder & Scully waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Castings

In another time and place, it certainly something to see. Aliens.

However for the human race. Know one knew when the end of the Earth would be coming. Then again it almost did months ago. With a new aliens having been contacted by Cancer man aka C.G. Spender.

And now with Doggett having the evidence of an alien corpse taken from the military installation in Arizona. After the ship had crashed in Cole Brook,  
Maine.

It's had been traveling a great deal from Maine to Arizona and then to Washington. D.C with a degree of variation.

And no way in hell would he let anyone else get a hold of those photos. Only Scully & Mulder.

He had to watch his back once again.

Knocking on the door of the X-Files department. Mulder and Scully were waiting for him. He knocks before entering with the both agents looking up and what was in his hands.

"Here you go Mulder. I was able to requisition these from an inside source. These will help us get inside the warehouse, and Scully. Since your the Pathologist. It will give you an understanding just what exactly the military is doing inside the warehouse." He says.

She takes the envelope from him to open. While Doggett walks slowly over to Fox Mulder.

"When can you be ready to leave?; It's best we wait for complete darkness despite the rain outside to get inside."

"That's if the container hasn't been moved, you mean. Agent Doggett? He says very softly. "I will need to drive home to change and meet you back here in two hours. While Scully will cover our backs outside when we start out."

Scully interrupted. "And best you be wearing protected gear. It does seem we have an new alien race unlike anything I have seen before. This report states. It's been placed in the suspended animation chamber for safe keeping. Because it's still alive gentlemen." Taking a deep inhale breath from looking at the photos to bring up memories of many years ago.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8th Castings

Mulder had taken Scully with him to the house to changed his clothes. And into his black pants, top and something to place on his face to look the part for at night.

They were uneasy with each other. Even though they are husband and wife. Nothing was being said to each other. Once they had arrived back at his house.

He turned to face her inside the living room, before going up stairs to change.

She had left to head into the kitchen to have something quick to eat, while making him a sandwich to take along during the drive back to meet up with agent Doggett.

She was scared for them. Along with the fact, they would actually find the alien inside of the chamber. She ate her sandwich & orange juice really not noticing how hungry she really was in the first place.

When Mulder came down stairs. She tells him in a quiet strained voice to take the food before arriving back at the F.B.I. building. "No, butts, Fox, you need your strength for what's to come." She said with a conviction.

Mulder muttered something under his breath, taking the juice, water and chicken sandwich from her hands.

He gave himself a moment or two to gathered himself.

Before telling her to lets get on moving.

Mulder & Scully headed out and into the car. Since it had stopped raining finally with cleaning of the air, with the darkness upon them now.

Scully got on her phone to let John Doggett know, they were on there over. With him having to be going over the last of the file photos. He had changed as well. Since he had them inside of the trunk of his car at all times.

He was ready after getting the call from Scully. While going to his black bag with the supplies. Taking out the bottle of orange juice. He took a swig from the small bottle, then picked up the phone to place one last call...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th Castings

They were able to move quickly despite the rain starting to let up a little.

Mulder wondered about Scully. She having to be very silent through the entire ride with them.

They were too silence between them. He didn't like to be shut out at this point both emotionally and mentally.

Never the less he would deal with it later. Once this entire case would be over. He didn't need to have her be falling to pieces at this critical time.

Doggett told Mulder to hurry up with the ropes, they were able to find an under ground storm drain tunnel.

Leading up into a main storage area. They would need the ropes and grappling hooks to pull themselves up.

He ran over to Doggett near the under ground tunnel storm drain. Hopefully they will be lucky to find the correct entrance without having to deactivate the code sequences unlike years ago.

They could use the Lone Gunmen right now. Even though unfortunately they have been dead for years.

They were great to work with. Always knowing where to look for the information needed to solve an X-Files case.

Scully stayed back in the vehicle away from any of main traffic access warehouse road from the airport.

She would be counting the hours & minutes from when they come back with what ever they find.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Castings

Opening up the storm drain that was on the layout.

Doggett and Mulder were able to climb down into the tunnel of the drain using there grappling hooks.

It was completely dark inside. But once they were able to turn on there flash lights on the top of their heads to see inside. With it being very damp, wet and gloomy to set the stage.

Using their flash lights to see the floor plans. They would be able to move slowly for about 300 feet before finding the access hatch leading into the ground level of the warehouse.

Both agents had to be extremely quiet in order to hear if anyone would be in the precise area of the access hatch.

Trying to look through the partial entrance. There were no one around. Mulder with Doggett's help were able to push open the hatch half way to climb down. Since the bottom wasn't all that far to drop down without having to break there necks or anything else in that fact.

Once they were able to make it down without incident. They started to move off to find the section that houses the chamber.

Hopefully it would be still inside.

In another area of the warehouse. One of the scientists name Dr. Lynch in his make shift office having to be talking with some one over the phone.

"I am telling you, sir. There is no way to tell without having to open up the chamber. On whether or not the alien has any air borne germs inside that just could wipe out every single living soul on planet Earth."

The voice on the phone. "Then how are we supposed to find out Dr. Lynch? It was the reason why I had ordered to bring the chamber here in the first place to find out."

"It's a good question sir. It's why the science team is currently working on the problem as we speak." Taking in a deep sigh before speaking once again. "And no doubt the U.S. government as with the F.B.I. will probably be sending some one in to investigate the warehouse looking for the answers."

"Your talking about Agent Fox Mulder, Dana Scully and John Doggett?" He says on the phone.

"I am sir. It's why I have added additional safe guards just in case they do come here in the first place. When? I have no idea. Since there hasn't been any reports of anyone on the grounds. And I have checked the security systems. They seemed to be working property at this time."

"Just be sure to be me posted on this matter Dr. Lynch." The phone goes dead on his end of the line.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Castings

They needed to be very careful at this point between Doggett and Fox Mulder. As of yet, they haven't run into the security guards. But for the like of them, they were wondering on whether it was a trap of some sorts.

They were able to move forward. Slowly going between the carton of boxes inside of the warehouse.

There was another access hatch mostly a glass door with several combination numbers upon it. But for the like of them. The door wasn't locked to shock the both of the agents. Opening the access hatch very carefully and moving inside to the next compartment.

The main lights inside were at a bare minimum. Along with having to move into the next level. Hopefully they will find the suspended animation chamber with the alien.

What they didn't know. Was a shocking revelation for those scientists working inside the next section. "Were dead." Not because of some air borne germ or virus. But rather having the alien having abilities to kill it's prey mentally. Without the human brain realizing it would be getting attack and empathy to read minds.

However with this alien being. Had been sensing between the good and evil inside of his chamber. Currently is waiting for the two from the F.B.I. to be rescued, and try mentally to explain why he's here on Earth in the first place.

When they had walked in very slowly. What they saw was one of shock to see the scientists dead on the cement floor, along with several of the security personnel. Doggett had to be careful not to touch their bodies. They were certainly dead...

Mulder called Doggett over to the chamber. The hideous alien being eyes were mostly opened looking up through the chamber glass. Doggett slowly walked over to check it out. It was when the alien started to communicate with both of the agents. Using his mental images to make contact with the Earthlings.

Both of the agents stood their ground in place trying to make heads & tails of what exactly it was mostly trying to convey between the two. Mulder knew this alien was being used as an pawn with the connection between the military and the new Consortium organization. And didn't needed to be a part of this fact.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Castings

"Now what?" Doggett asked Mulder. "This alien had placed images into my mind to explain what has been going on with being taken here in the first place. It's telling me why the cast molding was left as part of his/her plan to be helped."

"We just go with it for now agent Doggett. One thing for sure, this alien is going to be needing protection for those wanting to use him for their own purposes, as with the Consortium."

"And from I can tell from the images, it only wants to go home after he's done with his mission to set up an alliance if possible and spread the word to his home planet."

Mulder had to think about this for a moment. "Where to hide it for now, without having the Consortium finding out and going after myself, yourself , Skinner and most of all Scully."

"That's mostly true Mulder. Maybe if we put our heads together, we would come to a decision and figure out what to do with this alien. Unless your able to make contact with your son and his rebels to find out. Where they are at this time, and tell us an answer to this situation."

"But for now. We need to remove the alien from this chamber, and let him know we will help him. No doubt. He's able to read our minds in regard to this

And it was at that particular moment. It had understood the humans reasoning for safely with getting it out of his chamber and away from the warehouse.

Hopefully having found the scientists dead. They were thinking about all of the others in and around the warehouse. Whether they were dead or dying else where. Mulder and Doggett would find out once the creature was released. And would be trying to leave the normal way out this time. Then to meet up with Scully waiting in the car.

Mulder was thinking. He just hopes she doesn't freak out at first with seeing this creature. And wind-up hurting herself further.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Castings

Mulder and Doggett along with the alien trialing behind.

They were able to open up the chamber without a problem. Helping it out slowly. To have it adjust to being released from an confine space.

Mulder & Doggett were trying to recover from their shock of finding this creature. His appearance having to get used to it. And would give anyone nightmares after seeing it at first sight. This creature looking like from the classic movie E.T. but only much worst and taller with red glaring eyes.

Mulder threw a glance at Doggett feeling oddly strange.

The alien was communicating with them both in their mind. It was strangely odd for them, but it was working this kind of communications never the less. He steadied himself, along with Doggett before moving off out of the warehouse.

There were no one in sight. Assuming they were either dead or left to go into hiding for now with word from orders from the new Consortium.

Scully having to be distracting herself with looking at her laptop for the moment. She was finding it odd. There had been no alarms of any kind had gone off. Thinking about Mulder and Doggett inside taking a big risk with this case.

And to who or what caused those cast markings having been found outside.

When she had looked up for a moment. She saw them finally. "OMG!" She couldn't believe it, it's an alien of all things following behind them.

He was about to open the car door, when Mulder had to warn Scully or rather the alien using his empathy to make contact with her. She felt uneasy at first from the mental contact. She was able to relax afterwards.

He entered and closed the door behind him carefully with the creature in the back seat. While Doggett would be following behind. Seeing that the life form was able to get inside of the vehicle. Before they would be moving off to where. Right now it was some what of an mystery.

Even though Skinner would need to be advised. Having been home the past few hours waiting for word from his agents with finding evidence or the alien being inside of the chamber.

Yawning, Skinner had gotten up from his bed after hearing his cell phone go off. Frowning. Noticing the caller I.D. from agent Dana Scully calling...He goes to pick it up off from his dresser draw next to the bed to answer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Castings

She was scared at first. Afterwards having to be used to the alien reading her mind to communicate. She had been thinking on where to hide him.

She had one idea. She was able to verbally to let Mulder and Doggett know. Why not use the old Lone Gunmen's place. Through she didn't know if any of the there friends from over the years have been keeping it going for old time sake.

And there were only one person that would know. Even though she never bothered to asked at this time. Actually she missed the Lone Gunmen, even if they are dead.

There would be times. She would think about them at night wishing they wouldn't be dead.

Mostly with Fox Mulder as well having to rely on them for the important questions. And for when it comes to the X-Files, C.G. Spender and the alien technology.

When she had mention this fact to him. He had thought it would be a great idea. Since he would be able to tell her the truth about the hiding place still being active.

She wasn't really surprised at these facts. Since he was doing it mostly to protect her and their unborn child.

Even Skinner had known of these facts. He would no doubt approve of this idea any rate to help them and of the alien to protect him from taken by the Consortium.

When she had looked over at the Mulder thinking the same thing.

However for Skinner receiving that one phone call at home. He knew they would be able to figure it out. But at the cost of lives, even if the creature needed to protect himself further, and get his message across to those on Earth willing to listen.

I would assume you can say he would be from those of the outer rim of the galaxy looking for peace and harmony.

Skinner had given them the permission to do so. Knowing full well at the higher levels of the F.B.I. there were a few of the old guard wishing to start up the program with the Consortium.

He had to be really careful with his movements inside of his office. And no doubt his own apartment would of been bugged.

He was able to convey this type of message to Fox Mulder and John Doggett in case of those situations. And when he was able to give that particular code over the phone. He understood.

Along with having to be made sure the creature would be hidden at the site without having been followed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Castings

"Lone Gunmen!" Even Skinner couldn't believed it.

They would be taking the alien to there hiding place of all things.

Skinner ordered both of his agents to be careful right now. "Yes, sir." Mulder said before heading off with Doggett behind him.

Scully had looked back at the alien seeming to be at rest of sorts.

Since she hadn't any mental communications, nor her husband. He would be too involved with moving in and out of traffic of the airport access road.

She had asked Mulder on what is going to happened with the alien. Once they get him to the Lone Gunmen's secret hiding spot.

"One thing I do know Scully. This creature needs to speak with the General Assembly of the United Nations to speak his peace. In regard to the safely of the planet." He says with clarification of his words to her.

"That's if the U.S. government lets him from having to panic the entire planet. After the last crisis with the vaccine to almost wipe out Earth." She said then nodded slowly.

"And it's why we need to be sure. We get him there to protect the creature fully to the letter." Before moving off finally getting out of the air port terminal. She could see.

He was having issues with this whole affair. Since it's now the shoe is on the other foot protecting them or where, before it would be the opposite.

After some time having to be silent in a way. They were able to reached the side entrance of the "Lone Gunmen" etched in the glass entrance.

These new guys having taken over the place were even stranger then the originals. When Mulder had said into the speaker. He needed to speak with Fisher and the password to get inside.

Scully and the alien had stayed back inside of the vehicle.

Until Mulder would be able to explain.

But first when he walked in. The new guys still maintain the gadgetry and equipment for their work, much of which had been restored, replaced or moved around.

Very updated set up of computers and printing throughout waiting for the creation of written paper, and a full printer press was very visible through a connecting door.

"Welcome back agent Mulder." A medium brown hair woman looked up from the documents she was studying at one of the desks, her face certainly is attractive. She looked up with a smile. "My name is Sherliree Barrows."

"I remember you." Mulder said flatly. Both of them had been major players in an encounter with the super soldiers. An encounter that had ended with the deaths of the original Lone Gunmen. He looked at Fisher and Sherliree warily.

"All right Mulder, what's going on?" Asking his question with great curiosity in his voice.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Castings

"You want us to do what?" Fisher said from the corner of the printing press of the Lone Gunmen's hiding place.

"We need you and your group to keep an eye out on the alien for now. Until we are able to get our bearings with the new Consortium. However all I know. Is the fact this creature wishes to speak with the United Nations in regard to his message about another attack. From an even more deadly attack against Earth." Mulder explained to them in the room.

"And what are we supposed to do with it, in the mean time?" He asked in a serious mock tone.

"All he wants to do is try to use your equipment,to see if he's able to make contact with other vessels like his to come take him back home, after delivering of his message. Once that happens, he can then go home." Mulder replied with a wry grin expression.

While Scully tried to explain further to the woman working on the computer terminal. "I just hope you realize. This is a serious situation with keeping this alien here in the first place?"

"We know all this Barrows. But in order for us to investigate this further, we need to go back to the warehouse or just where are some of the newest members of the Consortium are living."

Barrows looks up at Scully with a concern look on her face. Along with the fact that all of the sudden the alien having to be trying to convey a message to her inside of her brain. After a moment of silent, before realizing what it meant. "Jesus, I don't believe this."

Scully turns to see her amusement with her expression. "What?" Asking quickly.

"This creature said, he was able to know where the chief elder of the Consortium is located, after making contact with those of the now dead scientists inside of the warehouse."

"Really!" She pointed out. It was at that moment. With having Mulder heard part of the conversation was very much in-deed surprised with the information.

When she saw that certain look on her husband's face.

She had that awful feeling. He would be leaving here, taking Doggett and possibly A.D. Skinner with him to break into where ever the chief elder lives or works. He's done this a number of times over the years, and in order to find the answers to his X-Files quest.

And in this case. To protect the alien in order for him to deliver his message to the United Nations and the new crisis ahead of everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Castings

It was at this point. Everyone went to work on the subject at hand. With helping the alien to send out a message if possible out into deep space.

They could do it. Since they have the know how,  
being tied into the different satellite systems in orbit around Earth.

This was an interesting proposal for them to sink their teeth in.

Besides the usual chasing around conspiracies. It's too bad the third member was in Arizona. Working on gathering up materials for one of their publications. He would be quite upset at this fact. He wasn't around.

But for now. Mulder left the two to do their work. Though the alien taken into another area. On level three to relax, if possible...

Scully went with Fisher and the alien. After spending a few moments with her husband. She had told him to please be careful. She would be sacred for him. Exchanging looks of concern between each other.

Mulder met up with Agent John Doggett. Along with A.D Skinner. They would meet at Mulder's house to go over the details. On just where the Chief Elder Jonas would be residing some where in West Virginia.

Some time later...

Mulder continued to look around his house. Waiting for Skinner. With Doggett sitting in the living room going over the file once again. And Mulder's scribbles of notes from what the alien had given him in his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Castings

"This is crazy." Fisher said to himself in front of the computer satellite system. He's actually going to bounce a signal off the satellite and out into deep space. Hopefully they would be able to connect with the alien's vessel.

It would be interesting to see what type of message comes into the terminal. Amazing. He's never done anything like this prior.

He was ready after setting in the coordinates into the computer. Along with the realignment of the satellite just outside of Earth's atmosphere.

He only had to change it's position two degrees, and than he was ready to send a communications.

While his female companion had found it interesting entirely. Since she continued on with her work with the printing press. She needed to finish before mailing the flyers to another organization for their readers.

A few minutes later Fisher hollered in surprised. "Hey! Guys." I got something. I was able to connect with maybe with one of the alien vessels. Barrows, see if you can bring the alien up here to confirm?"

Scully was mostly stunned at the realization at first. She says. "I will go get the alien, Barrows." Fisher looked up with amusement on his face. And just after sending the message using of the satellite feed.

When Scully took the elevator to the lowest level. She was being bombarded with mental images. She couldn't make head or tails of it right now. Until she arrived onto the floor.

Walking into silence. It was dimly lit to scare her a bit. But she could see it in the corner with those creepy red eyes.

Reminding her of the devil. There was an odd sound inside.

When she was asked in her mind on what is a devil? This creature had to asked. She had to laugh a little at his reaction.

She couldn't believe it. She will have to explain it another time.

She told the creature they had made contact with some thing already. "We need you up front to confirm." Verbally using words at this point instead of her mind while the creature was following her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Castings

Somewhere out in deep space. One lone space vessel were on there way heading for Earth's solar system. Tyrell his name in charge currently. He had been monitoring all communications transmissions directed from the planet.

It had been some what strange to received this type of communications. Sorta like a Morse-code. However not really knowing what to expect. Since Tyrell had checked to find that the signal was bounced off a Earth satellite of all things.

Tyrell having called for the others to come up front to the Command Center. In his language using his mind instead of verbally. Had decided to change it's course and head for Earth. Since there representatives were supposed to have landed and make contact with those in charge of world peace. And give his message for those that would listen.

Or it would be there destruction with not listening in the first place.

Everyone around him had thought it was the correct decision to change course and head for Earth. They would find out eventually on what had happened with the representative.  
/

On Earth Lone Gunmen's hiding place.

When Scully had come up from the lowest level with the creature. Everyone were ready for his mental bombardment of images explaining or rather asking, what was going on with the satellite feed to send the communications.

Fisher seeing his words in his mind. Explained having received a signal. The creature had said it was there main fleet vessel. Along with it's commander in charge named Tyrell. He said.

It was his brother. Using the correct word in his mind. "I will enhanced the communications to speak with my brother. If you will let me Mr. Fisher?"

Fisher had to shake his head in wonderment.

Along with Scully. Over the years she has come in contact with a number of strange oddities. But this was certainly different. Even by Fox Mulder's standards.

Fisher gave him the permission to come over to the computer terminal to make the changes, and try to communicate with his vessel.

After making the changes using his weird like strange hands lightly touching the keys on the board. Fisher could see on the screen the satellite position having to be changed towards the direction of his brother's ship.

Once that was made. He opened up the communications channel placing the proper codes hopefully someone would be listening. And they were at the moment the code had been received.

With Fisher, Barrows and Dana Scully. This would be the first time the creature would give his first name. "Tyrell, it's Reyes, your brother. I am here with some of the Earth humans having saved me." What was strange about this communications. He was speaking now in standard English instead of his mind control or another language."

"Reyes. We received your communications. But I had no idea what was going on with yourself and your vessel. We are currently on the way to your Earth solar system. We should be arriving sometime with-in the next four or five solar of your days brother."

He says through the computer terminal with his voice being directed through-out the room with the three humans some-  
what confused with their facial expressions.

And for Dana Scully. Thinking to herself. Her husband Fox Mulder having to be missing all this. While himself, John Doggett and A.D. Skinner had went looking for the Chief Elder Jonas in West Virginia.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Castings

While they waited in the under ground garage of the J. Edgar Hoover building.

Mulder and Doggett waited for Skinner to come meet them. After Fox Mulder had called him earlier.

Both agents were getting antsy with the waiting. "He's taking too long." Mulder says to Doggett sitting along side of him in the car.

"I realize that Mulder. There is nothing more to be done, but wait for him.." He said. "He needed to finish-up his meeting before he's able to leave." He frowns at Mulder.

"I know." Mulder replied with a sad smile.

"It doesn't help us much, when we need to be patience for now, since the Lone Gunmen seem to have every thing in order when you left them." Doggett noted with his statement.

A few moments later_

John Doggett heard a soft knock on the car door and sighed. When he saw it was A.D. Walter Skinner. He opened the door to let A.D. Skinner inside with a very relieved Fox Mulder.

He could see Mulder was some what angry. But he was able to over look it for now.

Skinner had asked for any further updates. Since Scully hasn't called. Assuming that everything is going well with the Lone Gunmen and the alien.

John looked over at Skinner's somber expression. As he sat down in the back of the vehicle now. It had felt like its been forever. Since calling Skinner in regard to the alien and the location of Jonas and of the Consortium members in their minds.

"Nothing as yet. Sir." Doggett said to his boss. Even though part of him resented the fact that C.G. Spender, he's back again in the picture with the start up of the project.

With everyone having to suffered months ago with the global contagion and virus out break. And just about wiping out everyone in it's wake.

Skinner tells them they needed to be moving.

Both of the agents nodded before moving off, hopefully into the right direction this time around.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21th Castings

Moving off. All three of them anxious to find Jonas and the rest of his Consortium members. Just like old times. But then again. Much more dangerous in every way. Not knowing what to expect this time around for everyone.

Mulder driving as fast as he dared with the traffic heading for West Virginia. While Doggett having to be holding onto the plans of the area, and a satellite photo of the one home having supposed to be where the Chief Elder is supposed to be residing. And meets with several of the members once or twice a week depending on what is needed to discuss about the projects.

Traffic in and around them were starting to be heavy for that time of the day. Mulder wasn't liking it one bit. Having to be just too impatience with getting there.

Meanwhile inside Jonas home.

Jonas had a phone called in his library/office.

He was told by one of his servants. When he slowly walked into the library. Sitting down next to the phone near the front window. He takes a deep breath before answering the phone. He was not liking it at all having been disturbed during his dinner plans.

He listens to the voice on the other end. "Our pigeon has flown the coup, there is no way to know where it had flown in what direction." The voice on the phone tells him that the creature/alien that was supposed to be held in the chamber had disappeared."

"Understand. What about the three for the F.B.I.?" He asked in a somber voice after being given the news.

"At last report they were heading for your direction, I suggest you have your security teams be ready for them Jonas." He takes a quick breath. With his anger building inside of him.

"I will be ready for them sir." Replying over the phone.

"Just be sure you do, Jonas. Or your going to be next in line to die at the hands of Mulder, Doggett and even A.D. Skinner." The voice on the other end of the line goes dead. Jonas needed to vented his anger at some-one. When he punches the side of his brown lounge chair. "Damn you, Spender!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd Castings

Jonas after the damn phone call from Spender.

He had gotten himself up from his lounge chair to call in his security personnel. Explaining to them the complete situation. When everyone had arrived with-in the library. He was still mostly livid after the call.

"Everyone just be sure to be on the look out for the three from the F.B.I.. Mulder is very cunning in every way. I have my orders for you to shoot to kill no matter what happens with the others."

He says taking a deep sigh trying to calm his nerves a little. At first when Spender had first come to him with the plan. He was mostly dead-set against it. Unlike the first Elder of years ago having to be all gun-ho with pushing every single details to those convinced the project would work in the long run.

Mulder asked by Doggett and Skinner to stop for a few moments to pick up something quick to eat before moving again. This time he didn't fight them.

He was in need of something having to feel the burning of his stomach from the acid with an empty stomach and of his nerves.

Once this was done. They would be off again and very close to the area two hours later.

Going over the details. Knowing full well Johas would of alerted his security personnel. They had devised a plan in order to get inside. Along with a source who was able to give the plans to John Doggett in the first place.

Doggett sitting next to Mulder driving. His cell phone started to ring in his coat pocket. He looks over at Doggett having to be taking his phone to answer it quickly.

"Yeah. What's the word? He says to the voice. "The west-end of the security fence has been deactivated."

He continued listening until he said. "How many of your group were you able to convince?"

"Four of the ten Doggett. Jonas has orders to have them shoot to kill right now. I have to go, we will be ready for you to arrive." He hangs up quickly before he caught for sure.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th Castings

Doggett source went to check onto the security force field of the gate. It had been deactivated while he waited for the three.

Having his small revolver in his hand. In case he's surprised by the those working for Jonas.

He flips a switch on the controls. While checking the monitor. He could see the three from the F.B.I. moving up slowly to the perimeter. Seeing this at the moment. He opens up the gate for the three to go through before closing it once again. This time he had to leave not wanting to be around at the time. Jonas either gives up or is killed out right by the three.

The three men are inching up to the main house.

So far there had been no guards to been seen at this point. Hopefully the security officers having been changed over to the other side of the fence. Would no doubt decided to leave Jonas defenseless.

However not expecting a total with-draw. Jonas having to be waiting inside his library/office sitting in his lounge chair. Was already dead. After speaking with Spender and his threat. Someone else having to be working for him had decided. He had been too much of an liability to the project.

With his gun in hand. The super soldier had done it's job to flee the area quickly before the arrival of Mulder, John Doggett and A.D. Walter Skinner.

Making his way of the house, security force field and up to the cloaked space-craft to be waiting for him with his full report.

Mulder having to feel odd about this entire situation. Had not felt right from the very beginning. Though as if being pulled by puppet strings in it's wake. But then again the alien is real waiting to go home. It's plan as its supposed to be. Would need to finish his mission to have his message across to the officials. Before it's too late for anyone realize.

And have the world blow up into their faces.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th Castings

Imagine seeing someone thinking he's alive. When he wasn't. Mulder went in with a purpose of finding the answers to the new Consortium. It would seem C.G.  
Spender still ruthless as ever. Along with the super soldiers weren't fooling around like before.

Poetic justice. As with the Lone Gunmen. When they had seem the creature speak with his brother out into deep space. It's amazing just how far technology has come.

But then again with this creature having been treated like a piece of meat. Unlike the past aliens have come and gone.

They had tried months ago with the virus and "Lost". But now what is in-store for everyone. When it comes to the leader C.G. Spender key figure of the conspiracy. And has been from the very beginning.

And the conspiracy everyone has been fighting 25 years later still exists. But for the former Lone Gunmen, Frohike, Langly and the other one dead at the hands of the bounty hunter.

But will Fisher, Barrows and the other in Arizona do the same? One by one or at the same time.

The same can be said for Doggett, Reyes and Walter Skinner.

Trusting no one in the process.

When they had found Jonas in his library/office. Mulder having to be the one to see him dead. Right to the heart point blank range. Along with the _ bounty hunter's calling card. "Green Slime."

It was Skinner having called Scully to tell her the news.

"Scully here."

"It's over. " He says to her over the phone.

"What's over Skinner?"

"Jonas is dead. And by the hand of C.G. Spender and the bounty hunter." There were silence on the other end of the phone. "Scully are you there?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I am here." She says before continuing with her words.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Castings

Mulder moved closer to check for any life signs.

Nodding his head at Doggett and Skinner. Indicating he was certainly dead. He says. "I don't get it." Moving inside the library for anything of interest.

"What you don't get Mulder? No doubt either Spender or the bounty hunter decided he was no longer valuable alive. Having defeated his purposes. Someone else will just take his place like always." Skinner said with a neutral tone.

Lifting his head from the pile of folders inside one of the library desks. There were nothing interesting for Mulder to take with them back to the Lone Gunmen's hiding place.

However for now. There job is the fact of leaving here and head back after the long drive. Otherwise Doggett's source would be able to leave the premises. He would no doubt contact the agent sometime later after making his escape to a safer zone.

After a moment Mulder had decided to call his partner, letting her know the fate of the chief elder.

Taking out his cell after leaving the house and outside of the fence.

A few minutes later. He dials her number.

"Scully."

"Scully, it's Mulder. We are on our way back. It would seem Jonas had out-lived his purposes. He's dead."

"That's just too bad." She says sarcastically. "Listen Fox, we made contact with the space craft. It's going to be here soon, hopefully now we will be able to convince the United Nations Security Council of these facts." She sounded unnerved.

"And the alien?" He wondered.

"He went back downstairs to sleep no-doubt. He was thrilled I believed I think having talked with his brother. Don't ask me now, I will explain it later. When all of you are back safe and sound."

He under stood her motives with saying those words.

"Okak. Later. What does Fisher have to say about all this?" Asking mischievously over the phone.

"I wouldn't know right now. He's going to be retiring for the evening after this. I will ask another time. But for yourself, Skinner and Doggett, just get back here safe and sound." She smiled taking a deep sigh.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th Castings

She doesn't know why. She needed to check on the creature. As if something was pulling her in to see it.

Slowly walking into the lift to head down stairs to the lower level. She had felt at odds with the entire situation and her feelings.

Ever since she walked into the X- Files department.

She has been working to find the answers to the myserious questions in regard to life out in space, until she had changed her mind years later with the help of her partner/husband Fox Mulder.

Reaching the lower level. The creature was calling out to her. As if it was in pain of sorts. Or was it something else? She wasn't sure for the moment. Taking it slowly walking inside. Though she could see it's glowing red eyes to gives her the creeps.

She stands in the middle of the room. Waiting. Not knowing what to do next. Not even a mental image to go by right now. Instead of sending a mental image.

She decides to talk verbally instead. "What's wrong?"

"Afraid." It says in English for her to understand.

"I don't understand? Why are you afraid? Of being here on Earth?" She asked trying to have it understand her true meaning.

It starts to move a little in the corner. "Being alone without my brother and those I am trying to save with my message."

"This is going to happen. Your brother is on his way here, as with getting your message across. We are going to be working hard to help out in that aspect. No matter who might get in the way of it." Taking a deep sigh in front of the alien.

This creature as it really is different from the ones she had encountered from over the years. It would seem that family is very important.

"Thank you for helping me, Dana Katherine Scully." Calling out to her, using her full name. To really freaked her out for the moment.

"I understand. But for now. I suggest you try to rest until it's time to move with the next stage of our plans." She replied to have the alien feel more secured.

Before moving off into the lift once again and head for the sleeping quarters to wait for the others to come back from West Virginia.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th Castings

As soon the rest of the followers for Jonas had found out about his death. They knew in the fact Spender and the super soldiers weren't playing around.

All of them had gone into hiding for now. To try and come up with a new plan. They even considered to join up with the F.B.I. to at least help them for the cause.

Now wouldn't that be something to see. Actually going against there own purpose. why not? They would be gaining more in the long run instead of losing their lives.

There would be one key figure. Working for Jonas having gotten away from the likes of the bounty hunter. And this is Jeffries. A long time associate for Jonas and the one source having advised agent John Doggett of the location just where Jonas had been residing in the first place.

Jeffries in the past had worked for the military. Black Ops mostly for ten years. And on occasion having been asked to work with other agencies in the scientific field mainly gene cell experiments.

He had been very careful for when it comes to his movements the past years.

However when he had heard about the reorganization of the new Consortium. He didn't like the fact that his old friend Jonas had been voted in as the Chief Elder.

He had express his comments during one of those meetings.

However it would be over looked any way with the 15 members voting him in. While Spender watching from the back of the conference room in an undisclosed location.

Afterwards gathering his thoughts together. He had to devised a way to make contact with the F.B.I. and special agent John Doggett.

And now that Jonas is dead. Laying low for now would be a good thing to do. Until the heat is taken off from everyone.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th Castings

Scully had left the creature alone in the corner.

There would be nothing else to do but wait it out for now. She had felt it's frustration, as with hers in order not to be able to do anything for the moment.

Exhausted. She headed to sleep. Waiting for everyone to arrive back from the drive. They would need to be extremely careful with every movement they make in this critical junction.

No one knows what will happen in the coming days for everyone. Including for the alien having to come here on a mission.

When she went to lay down. She had the strangest feeling. As if she were being watched. But that was mostly nonsense. It would all be in her head for the most part. Why would she be feeling like this anyway, when she is alone in the room. This she could see.

Unless. She is somehow connected mentally to the alien down stairs. Feeling his emotions being tied together.

Or it could be the baby inside of her. Giving her some sort of an signal. Letting her know it was feeling some what secured inside of her stomach.

She would leave it at that for now. Before changing out of of her clothes and into what she had brought with her.

Once she's able to lay her head on the fluffy white pillow. She would be able to fall asleep right away.

For the three men. Skinner would be heading back to his apartment. After checking in with his office messages.

There were none for the moment. After being dropped off. He then headed on home needing to clean up from being out in the field with his two agents. Since it was late.

He wouldn't be showing up in office until some time after 11 a.m. Leaving a message with his secretary's voice-mail.

John Doggett having done the same. Only Fox Mulder would be going back to the Lone Gunmen's lair for now.

And since Mulder had the access code to get in. Knowing for the fact everyone would be no doubt asleep. He would be able to enter at his leisure, while deactivating some of the security systems to get in, and before turning back on once inside.

Hopefully not waking anyone in the process from his late night of getting in from West Virginia.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th Castings

Fox Mulder had made sure to deactivate the codes. Once he would be able to enter inside.

It was mostly dark inside with everyone asleep.

Turning up the lights a little. In order for him to see where he's going. Without having to bang into anything and waking everyone in the process.

This includes the alien. Not knowing his sleeping cycles for where he comes from. For all he knows.

These aliens might have short cycles. For himself, he could sleep 12 hours at times, and still be tired. To be truly ironic. Unless someone has a thyroid issue, it's another matter entirely.

Taking the lift to the lower level for where all of the sleeping quarters are located. He had noticed the lighting in the hallway were way down. Along with all of the doors closed.

But there would be one partially closed towards the end of the hall with the lights low. Giving him the reason his wife either left it that way or she would be waiting up for him.

He wasn't sure at this point nor the late evening after the drive from West Virginia. Along with the fact with his energies level. He really couldn't sleep. No matter how he tried. He was more interested in other things on his mind.

And no doubt. His wife would probably think he was crazy to even think of it after coming back. He would at least try never the less. Especially for when it comes to hormones and the pregnancy.

It's always been said over the many years. Woman are always more sexier and hornier when having a baby.

This has been proven times over the past months with his own wife. And once you start, your not able to stop!

Walking in slowly. So not to scare her. She had known who it would be any way. She was able to sense him coming in. Sitting up in bed after being woken from a noise earlier.

"Hey!, I would think you be still asleep Scully." Using his best spoken tone to her. Including his own body language having to be giving it away. She can feel the heat coming up from her stomach and his. Knowing full well the signs being around him for more than 25 plus years.

Why was it she these words in her mind to describe it.

"Cravings", "Longing", "Sexually". It would be odd in itself.

Ever since she had come into contact with the creature down stairs. Her mind has been opened up to suggestions to be truly remarkable.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th Castings

Powerful energies between the both of them couldn't be stopped. Surging though his body once he's able to connect with his wife's inner emotion core.

For the strangest feeling. It was like a swirling vortex of emotion. His wife would be able to explain it. Ever since she had made contact with the creature's mind.

She would be opened to mental images not her own.

Mulder would be able to understand it in some ways.

Though the both agents have seen a great many wonders over the years. Along with this one currently.

And the important thing right now would to get the alien to hand out his message to the government officials, and home. If possible!

However for those two. Coming together emotionally, physically and spiritually would be the key. For Scully it would be the emotional release. Fox Mulder with the physical.

It would be a explosive combination between them. As to why they had been together for 25 years in different abstract terms in partnerships.

However tonight. Scully would be finding out in terms of using her mental energies. A gift some how given to her by the alien. How long this will last? She didn't know. Nor her husband.

Reading one's mind would be some what of a gift for most.

Fox Mulder however would find it most interesting. Knowing what his wife would want in terms of sex. Where to touch her? For how long? And how hard and how many times before she is able to orgasm at his touch. Especially at the fact she's going to have a baby only to enhances her arousal two-fold and his as well.

Once he was able to understand all this. After just coming back from West Virginia. He was truly in favor of what she truly wanted and needed. Thanks to the alien's gift.


	31. Chapter 31

Author notes: Please be advise the rating for this chapter has changed to M. For those reading this story for a first time. It will go back to T afterwards.

Thanks for reading.

Chapter 31st Castings

"OMG! He wasn't able to keep up with her sexual appetate this evening. It would be truly amazing just how many times a woman can orgasm in the space of a hour.

She had kept asking for more from him in every way. With his heart pumping, along with his blood coasting through his veins. He had tried to calm himself down from what she been doing to his body.

"Oh, Dana. You are a truly remarkable woman. I love you, a great deal and our unborn child." Touching with his delicate hands her baby bump laying beside her in the bedroom.

She smiles up at his face filled with great love with-in his facial expression. She had a glow to her overall.

As if every nerve ending in her body had been released.

She would try to explain to Mulder just how she would be feeling through her mind. It was quite odd for them both. The gift that had been given by the alien.

How long this would last? Only the alien knew this answer. She could actually get used to this idea of using her mind instead of verbally. It would differently be a time saver trying express words normally hard for her express.

Like with her brother Bill. Where ever he might be for the moment. Always traveling on the road for his job.

Someday he will come to realize these facts. That money is not always the importance of life in general.

After a few moments of calming down from their body systems. She touches his face with awe. Before kissing his cheek with her right hand. She takes her other hand stroking his chest before going down to his groin area.

She wasn't going to push the issue this time. Only to let him know. She is here and will be staying inside of his mind joined together at the hip. When he had heard this phrase in his mind.

He chuckled. It had reminded him of a old star trek episode with Mr. Spock mind melding with a creature called The Horta."

"Really.! She said to him. Then she comes back with a funny recoil. "I am a doctor. Not a brick layer." Only Dr. McCoy would say every time he had gone out of his normal perimeter on the series.

Afterwards they would finally fall asleep in each other's arms.

While downstairs the creature being delighted with the results of his gift. Only now his own life would only have this special relationship. Other then his brother. There would be no one to share his gift.

Right now he was more concerned with getting his message across, before he's able to go home and live out the remaining days of his life.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32th Castings

Waiting was the worst of it for everyone.

A.D. Skinner being advised of the full story with the alien. He would be the one key person. Using his F.B.I. connections to call the United Nations Security Council for a private session. Explaining the entire story to them.

President Urkan of Africa understanding the facts. Would call for a special session of all of the countries in the United Nations.

But it wouldn't be until the space craft arrives with his brother.

President Urkan talking with his secretary in his office. Had made sure all of the representatives understood his memo.

"Yes. Sir. I will be sure everyone would understand. Since this is a delicate matter."

She says very softly in his outer office of the United Nations.

With his broken English. "I realize that Rashab."

He said before moving back into his office with ther matters. Important as well.

Out in deep space

Coming closer into Earth's solar system. Reyes and his space craft had arrived though the worm hole, one of six since leaving their home planet.

He and his engineering crew. Were checking the computer systems on whether they were on the correct path for the planet.

Even though they could of gotten them, from when his brother were able to make the contact with his vessel.

They would be checking this area of space for any type of other vessels. There were none for now.

He had ordered for everyone of the crews to stay alert in just of a problem.

They had traveled this far. Not to be stopped by any single thing for there cause. To help save his brother and to deliver the message about the threats from other alien races wishing to destroy everything in their paths.

However they did find something along the path of Earth's solar system. Heading to there direction. An asteroid crossing paths with the vessel hours later.

They would be able to change its projectery to have it by-pass the planet. No doubt there satellite systems have been able to come across these facts.

Using their laser weapons. They would be able to break off pieces of the asteroid and change it course.

Making the asteroid to head out into deep space, in order not to crash or burn up into the planet's atmosphere.

And no doubt with the size of the asteroid. It could of at least wiped out the entire planet. Unlike any of the alien threats that would be heading their way.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33th Castings

Once word had gotten back to A.D. Skinner in his office. He would be on the phone with the director of the F.B.I.. Skinner would be able to explain in great details about what was planned with speaking with the United Nations and the threat posing for Planet Earth.

For the director. He had understood very well the safely for Earth and those living on the planet, including himself.

When he had told Skinner. He would give every available resources to help their cause. Skinner was some what surprised with his motives. Though for his views with the X Files department were mostly bias and the enormous amount of money being spent.

Skinner would no doubt be confused with this aspect of his actions never the less.

As with Mulder and Scully a few days later at the hideout of the Lone Gunmen. They had left the alien alone down stairs with his thoughts. While they would be going back and forth with checking with their sources, John Doggett, Monica Reyes and even Einstein.

Away overseas for a special conference. Mulder would be able to explain of what has been happening. Since he had gotten the word. Tyrell's space craft will be arriving in three days to their location.

Along with the United Nations speech set for afterwards.

It would be a explosive sighting to see, along with the members of the United Nations.

However for Mulder and Dana Scully. They will keep themselves busy. Either for the X Files department, or she would check in at the hospital and her patients. Even though she would be asked to consult with another doctor for her new research.

And a possible chance the young woman name Rayna Copeland from Florida. She would be needing surgery on her brain, after a fall to cause a great deal of damage to one area on the left side.

She had fallen down a flight of stairs inside of her home. After losing her balance not able to catch herself carrying a full laundry basket.

She wasn't found until thirty minutes later. With her husband arriving home from his work. When he had walked in to see her at the bottom of the stairs out cold.

Right away. He had called 911 and other authorities to bring her to the hospital in Florida. Only to be told the news about her being in a coma.

When his doctors had suggested for the best solution. They had decided to fly her to Washington, Memorial Hospital and transferred her to the fourth floor for further observation by Dr. Herandez and his team, including Dr. Dana Scully.

Hopefully they would be able to save her life. And all authority from the husband James to do what is possible to save his wife's life.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th Castings

For Dana Scully going over to the hospital would keep her busy for awhile. After saying good bye to her partner/husband from the house. She had the feeling going to check with the new patient.

She didn't know on whether anything would come out of it at this point. A miracle would have to happen in order for her patient to come out of the coma.

However for the alien over at the Lone Gunmen's lair. He could sense her frustration over this. And with out Dana Scully sensing this aspect of it.

Her mind ever since being given this special gift has been spinning. She would need to adjust to these aspect of it. Like everything else in her life from day one she'd been born.

Driving over to the hospital. She 'd been glad about the traffic being some light at this point. Checking to see if there would be any traffic coming. She is able to move into the parking lot of the hospital and the main under ground garage.

Finding her parking spot near the main elevator. She parks the car. While taking a deep breath rolling up the windows. Checking her face in the rare view mirror.

She locks the doors with the remote placing it back into her purse for now. Along with her brief case. Taking the elevator to the sixth floor to look for either in his office or at the nurses station.

Arriving onto the floor. She had asked the shift supervisor at the nurses station for Dr. Herandez.

"I am sorry Dr. Scully, Dr. Herandez is currently in surgery for another patient. He asked me to give you the chart for his coma currently down the hall. Her husband John just left for work after spending most of the night sleeping in the chair holding her hand."

"Thanks, I will take a look at the chart and sit with her for a little while, until Dr. Herandez is done in surgery." She says before taking the chart from the supervisor and walking off down towards the other end of the hallway.

Checking the chart for Rayna Copeland. It had showed. She had a quiet night without incident. Walking inside to check out the woman. It was sad thing to see. She had been on life support since the coma had forced the doctors to do so, in case of further shut down of her bodily functions.

Mri's, Cat scans and other key tests had showed there was some type of fluid built-up inside of the right side temple of her brain. Including as to why she's in a coma in the first place.

If Dr. Herandez is able to relieve that fluid build up. Add into using the new experimental treatment. Rayna Copeland would be able to survive the surgeries. Add into the factors of getting the permission from her husband John with being a very expensive operation. Besides the politics of the hospital.

Dana Scully takes the chair from the back of the room to sit next to the women's bed to study further her chart.

Its a shame she had this accident. Falling down the stairs during the time no was around. Maybe she could not of gone into coma because of the fall.

It would be ten minutes later when Dr. Herandez walked into the patients room after coming from surgery.

"Dr. Scully, I am sorry for being late. There was a problem in surgery that needed my further attention." Looking over at Rayna Copeland in her coma like state. "It's a real shame it had to happened to this woman."

"I agreed Jose. Maybe we will be able to put our heads together to come up with a solution to the cause and effect."

"I agree. But for you to use the words cause and effect tends to have me thinking. Maybe we will need to real miracle to save her life. Especially from what the MRI'S and CAT-SCANS shows in regard to the fluid built-up on the right side." Taking a deep breath before moving further over to the woman in the bed.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th Castings

"When do you plan to operate?" She asked quietly inside of the patients room.

"I will need another day to decide on whether your research will be able to work on the woman." Looking at her reaction in regard to her stem cell research.

"That may work Dr. Herandez. But your going have to remove the fluid inside with the build up on the right side first before anything." She said with taking a quick breath, before getting up from her seat taking a look at her pupil response with the special light instrument.  
"What ever we do Doctor. We need to do it quickly or she will die for sure." Before walking away feeling some what frustrated.

"I realize that Scully. I will give you my decision soon, ok?"  
He says before he heard another page for him over the public address system. "Excuse, I have to go. Its never a moment around this place."

"I know the feeling."She says with a gentle smile before he would leave handing her the chart to be given back to the nurses station for safe keeping.

When Dr. Herandez does leave the woman's room. Dana Scully closes her eyes. Centering her mental energies to someone that would be able to understand. Tyrell. And her feeling the frustration of this woman is going to cease to exist if something is not done to save her life.

*****************************  
She had opened her eyes after wards. Only to be stopped by several images. She wasn't able to understand at first.

And then the words came from him. It would take a moment or two for her to understand. "Do you wish me to save her Dana Scully? Please come to see me in regard to this request and gift I would be willing to give like I did with you."

This was the strangest conversation of all times for her. Her answer would be a resounding yes for now. In what aspect what be up to Tyrell and what he plans to do with the young woman.

Closing her eyes and her mental energies. Using all of the strength she could gather up. "yes, Tyrell please save her if possible. Otherwise when I am free from here. I will be coming to see you at the Lone Gunmen's place." It would be a moment later. When the mental images were gone from her mind.

She needed to leave right away. Since there were nothing else pressing for the moment. Other then calling her husband Fox Mulder at the X Files department.

When she reached her office of the hospital. Pulling out her cell from her white jacket after coming from seeing Rayna Copeland. She dials her husband's number of the X Files office.

She mostly feeling butterflies in her stomach. Along with the fact the baby inside was acting up with moving around a little to be unsettling for her.

She would be able to take a deep breath. Sitting down in her chair behind the desk of her office. Dials the number for where Fox Mulder picks up on the third ring.

"Mulder. Its me. How are things going with the X Files?"

She says very softly over the phone. "Currently everyone is just waiting for things to happen. Including when Tyrell's vessel would be arriving." He says calmly to his wife.

"Its why I am calling. I had another mental contact from him in regard to my new patient. He had made a request on whether he wants to save my comatose patient Rayna Copeland."

"Really! He could do this?" He acted surprised with her statement.

"It would seem so Fox. And from what he has done for us in regard to my mental communications. Its a good chance he would be able to save her. In what concept. I have no idea at this time. He wants me to go to the Lone Gunmen's hiding place to speak with him about this ability he has." She replied over the cell phone.

"When?" He inquired with his question.

"As soon as I am finished talking with you. I will be leaving the hospital to have that conversation with Tyrell."

"Dana. Keep me posted. See you later at home?" While waiting for her response.

"Yes to both of your questions. Love you." Before she ending the call without having him giving a response back. 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th Castings

Taking the side road to the Lone Gunmen's hiding place. She was some what nervous in regard to this meeting with Tyrell.

Thinking back to the images from inside of her mind. It was truly amazing in its self. He's able to do these things.

She had a number of questions on her mind.

Though she will express them verbally for the most part. Its her wish to do so. It's bad enough she has to deal with her own. But when you have a alien that can reach into the deepest part of her brain. Its another matter. As with the fact about wishing to save her patient is another.

When she reached the hiding place. Fisher had greeted her at the entrance. Since she had called him earlier about coming to see the alien down stairs.

"Come on in Scully. Tyrell is waiting for you." He says very softly.

"I am truly sorry Fisher to be bothering you about all this. But if I am able to find out the truth about what this creature can actually. I need to ask him a serious of questions." Saying with a curt replied.

'You want me to join you downstairs in case of a problem?" Asking gently before moving off into the hiding place.

"No. I will be fine. I don't see why he would wish to hurt me now with offering to save my patient Rayna Copeland."

"And just how bad off is she?" He asked without realizing all of the facts on the woman.

"She's in a coma with fluid on the right side of her brain stem, after falling down a flight of stairs carrying a heavy laundry basket." While sighing in front of him.

"That's too bad Scully. Do you really think Tyrell would be able to save her life?"

"From what I have seen over the years, I do believe in miracles." She would be remembering back to the light house and the miracle that had save the light house keeper, with his health from the alien healer to save his life last year. "I need to go now Fisher. What ever you do or Barrows. I have no idea just how long its going to take please don't come downstairs for any reason, until I am finish. ok?"

Taking a deep breath before answering. He says. "Ok."  
Before moving off to speak with Barrows working at the computer terminal on the top level of the complex.

Scully knew she would be celebrating at this fact. Her patient would be saved if possible. She needed to trust her judgement.

It was like the alien would be trying to fill a horrible ache from with-in his own soul. Coming here to this planet all the way to relay a message. And to save humanity with a life or death option.

Especially when aliens were involved.

It was part of the reason why she was hired in the first place to debunk those facts deep inside of the X- Files department.

But here she is now 25 plus years later no longer skeptical of her veiwpoints. And a alien calling out to her with his gift.

Something that is not taken lightly. Eventually the universe would finally answer his pleas after crashing on this planet,  
and those taking into account of his good nature to become a slave of the Consortium.  
***********************************

Walking inside. In the dark. He came to her inside of her mind.

Moving slowly over t where Tyrell was located. She could see his red glowing eyes. For this no longer scared her after the first time.

" I am waiting for you, Dana Katherine Scully."

She was feeling some what foolish to be feeling this way. He tells her to move any further.

Verbally speaking now to him. "I won't, Tyrell." Taking a deep breath before he starts with his mind. She didn't know how long this would take. She decided to pull up a chair with her feet swelling a little from the pregnancy.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37th Castings

"Before I begin Dana Scully. Thank you for all of your help, along with your husband, Skinner and all of the others have taken a chance with guarding my life."

Tyrell says in her mind. Then he decided to try it verbally. "My brother will be here soon to take me back home for where I belong."

"I understand this Tyrell. Being away from family is very important for anyone. Even here on Earth I might say." She tries to relax a little in the chair she had pulled up closer.

"I understand this is really important as well, from what I was able to learn from your memories. It's just ashame your not be able to get those years back for when your son, William was away from you, after giving him up to protect him from the ones trying to abuse his powers."

"Yes, I know. It was my decision alone, until I would be able to look for my partner back then. But any rate, Tyrell it's the past. I need to keep moving on forward with all of our lives. And that also includes the baby inside of me."

She says with heart felt sentiment.

"I know, your daughter will appreciate it greatly in the years to come." It was at this point she had been shocked. When Tyrell had told her the sex of the baby inside of her. And she didn't even know until, she would be ready to have Allysa take the scan really soon.

"My god Tyrell, how did you know this fact?" She asked with a soft spoken voice.

"I just do Dana Katherine Scully. But any rate, the reason your here now. My people have the medical knowledge to save those that are on the verge of death like with your Rayna Copeland. It's why I need my brother, he's a healer with the special ability after many years of training, along with a piece of equipment that would be hooked up to your patient, in order to monitor her brain wave pattern."

"I understand this Tyrell. I don't know if your ever heard of the race of healers from the planet Alexandra?"

"I have, as with my brother. However I am offering this gift for your patient to save her life. It would be a one time offer from me, my brother and my planet." He says with sincere emotion coming from the alien.

There would be a moment of silence. Before she's able to speak once again. "I will accept your offer. Plus I will be speaking with Ryana's husband John to let him know of these events. No doubt he will truly appreciate your gift."

"He would no doubt. We will need to begin this process as soon as my brother arrive very soon. But for now, please find out about those involved with your United Nations Security Council on whether they will be ready for my message."

"I will check into it for you, Tyrell. Otherwise thank you for your information on the sex of the baby for me, even though I would be asking my son's wife Allysa to run a scan on me in regard to the sex of the baby inside of me." Taking a deep sigh and then a long breath to let out the stress of sitting.

"Excellent. But for now I am in need to sleep. It's my sleep cycle for the next six hours. Please leave me now Dana Katherine Scully. And advise those up above of this as well."

"I will certainly be speaking with them really soon. Thank you for everything your done Tyrell." She didn't have to wait for a response. Realizing now the creature had gone to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38th Castings

It would be four days later.

Everything had been set into motion.

Tyrell, Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Skinner and the Lone Gunmen had received the information. Tyrell's brother would be arriving with-in the hour.

They would be transporting down in a prearrange area of the United Nations National Security building rooftop.

Security would be extremely heavy at this point.

Once the speech would be over with, Tyrell's brother will then be transporting back up, only to ready himself and equipment needed to help save Rayna Copeland at the hospital. She was still in a coma with all of her life support vitals at a bare levels.

All of the United Nations Security Council representatives had been advised. And were told to be waiting inside until being called in for the speech. There would be no recording devices, inside, as with any type of cameras, phones or laptops to take photos of Reyes and his brother Tyrell.

The president of the United Nations Security Council had agreed for now.

Satellite control systems were able to verified the space craft arriving into Earth's orbit over the New York City area. Through not close enough for the general public to notice them.

However all air traffic in the area would be told to steer clear for now. Along with the military having been informed of this situation.

Air Force, Naval and other military organizations would be flying around the United Nations grounds. Until the meeting with all of the government representatives be over with.

However at the Lone Gunmen's hiding place. With everything set. Tyrell would be transported up to his brother's craft for a swift reunion and advising him of the plans.

Meanwhile Dana Scully and the doctors at the hospital would be waiting it out. As with a comatose Ryana Copeland and her husband John praying for a miracle.

***************************  
Abroad the space craft...

Tyrell would be able to explain everything to his brother with those saving his life for the most part.

His brother Reyes extremely to see his brother alive and well. Had gone to ready himself. Along with the medical equipment needed to help restore the patient back to full life once again.

Taking only 15 minutes. They would be ready to transport down to the United Nations Security Council chamber.

And when they did. There would be a complete silence from all those attending inside of the chamber. While Fox Mulder and his associates would be watching on close circuit feed.

Dr. Dana Scully, Dr. Herandez would be waiting inside the hospital.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39th Castings

There was utter silence inside the huge council chamber. Everyone of the 162 countries serving the United Nations were in complete shock. Not truly expecting to see these aliens standing near the podium.

The president of the U.N. gave a short speech before giving the podium over to Tyrell. While the translators throughout the entire chamber would let those, that don't understand English or the other languages.

"Now to the issue at hand ladies and gentlemen of this council. I like to introduce Tyrell. He's here as with his brother Reyes. They'd traveled a long way to deliver a message. I suggest all of us listen to what he's about to say in regard to our general safely of Planet Earth."

Tyrell walking up slowly to the podium in the way his physical make-up of his body was made up.

He would be able to reach the microphone. Along with his glowing red eyes. To truly have everyone inside amazed.

"Everyone here in this chamber will be able to under stand me in your minds. My race has the ability to be able to. We have come a long way to deliver a message. Please be aware of a more deadlier race of beings. They will not be here for some time. They are out to conquer or destroy any race or planet along it's path. I suggest this planet use what ever methods to destroy them before they are able to do the same."

Stepping back to relax a little watching the entire general assembly chatting amongst each other in regard to this message. The president of the U.N. had to use his gavel to calm things down inside in order for Tyrell to finish.

"When I came to your planet Earth and crashed in your state of Cole Brook, Maine. I was found by those evils of your military to use me as a pawn, how ever with help from friends. I would be rescued and help me and my brother to deliver this message. I have one more duty to perform before heading back out into space and home. Thank you for letting me to come here. I wish all of you the best in saving your planet."

He and his brother being very proud of him leave the podium being beaming up to the space craft to prepare for the next stage of saving Rayna Copeland.

There would be nothing else to be said accept action on the parts of all of the countries to save their planet.  
******************************

At the hideout of the Lone Gunmen. It was truly remark-  
able on how one speech really emotional would be able to turn the tide.

Fisher sitting with Barrows and his other associate were shaking their heads in regard to the speech. He knew.

Along with everyone else on the planet. Needed to do something to assure the safely of Earth in every abstract term. No matter. How much it would cost.


	40. Chapter 40

AUTHOR NOTES: Please be advised this is the final chapter.

Chapter 40th Castings

Scully, Dr. Herandez, Mulder and several security officers from the Washington, D.C.  
hospital. They were making sure the hallways would be cleared for Tyrell, his brother Reyes and the equipment would be transported down to the hospital.

Rayna Copeland's husband John, would be asked to attend the session with trying to revived his wife from the coma. And the possible miracle.

No cameras or reporters of any kind would be aloud inside of the patient's room. While Tyrell would be working on his abilities.

**********************  
It was an hour later. When the ones from the alien vessel arrived inside of the hospital. At a prearranged location. Dr. Dana Scully meeting them to take Tyrell and Reyes to Rayna's room.

Scully had advised John to be ready for the shock of first seeing the aliens and their red glowing eyes. He'd told Scully he was ready for anything for when it comes to his wife's life.

In her mind. Tyrell told her to stay out of the room, along with everyone else. While they prepare themselves inside.

Even John wasn't aloud inside. Even though he tried to fight it, as with Dr. Herandez. After a few moments of thinking it over. He was able to back off and let them do their work.

Inside of Rayna's room. At first their was complete silence from the two brothers, before preparing and setting up the special equipment onto her brain and the monitoring system over head.

Tyrell standing over Rayna Copeland. While Reyes would be standing on the other side of her bed to concentrate his mental and physical energies. The very same with his brother.

Speaking out loud instead of their minds. "I am ready brother." Tyrell says to his brother before beginning.

It's going to take awhile. While everyone would be waiting inside of the hospital.

The entire room had a cast of glowing lights directed at Rayna Copeland.

It's been almost three hours now.

Mulder was antsy, along with everyone else. Dana Scully had gone to the lounge for food and drinks.

Once everyone were able to eat and drink. It would be a few moments afterwards. When Scully received a image inside of her mind.

She was frozen in place for a few seconds. Her husband Fox Mulder had noticed that blank look in her face.

He would get up from his seat to go over to her side.

Waiting for a further response. It would take a moment.

Before she's able to speak. Gathering herself to look into her husband's face. "It's over. Come on everyone,  
we have to thank two aliens before leaving for home."

The first person arriving to the door of Rayna Copeland was John. He couldn't wait to walk inside.

What he saw was a true miracle. His wife Rayna sitting up in bed alive and well. She would be speaking with with the two aliens thanking them before leaving.

When John walked in to see this scene. He was in complete shock, along with everyone having to come into the room.

"John. Thanks to Tyrell and Reyes. My life has been saved, or I would of gone into the twilight."

When Fox Mulder heard the word twilight. He knew exactly what she was talking about. But then again.

Samantha and her twilight friends were there in the room smiling, along with the fact that a life was saved by Tyrell and Reyes.

At the entrance of the door to her room. Dr. Herandez would be shaking his head in regard to the miracle.

"Truly amazing." He says to everyone. Before walking out to head for his office to have a quick drink and heading on home.

Epilogue...

Rayna Copeland would be released from the hospital the next day after being checked out from head to toe.

John and Rayna decided to renew their marriage vows a few weeks later. And wind up with some wonderful news. She would be finding out about becoming pregnant in the process, while away on their second honeymoon.

Tyrell and Reyes after speaking with everyone inside of her room the day before. They had said their good byes for now. There would be a good chance they just might come back to Earth.

They would try to stay in touch. When ever possible.

However for Dana and Fox Mulder. They would be able to continue on with thier daily lives and the gift given to Scully to be used wisely.

THE END


End file.
